Nobody Hurts My Konori but ME!
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. (1) Kurozuma is arrested as leader of the Big Spider. He was taken for experimentation. He escapes the experiment and reunites with Konori Mii. Kurozuma was on the run, Konori works for Judgment, what will she do? (2) Accelerator is a sadist merged with Kurozuma and falls in love with Saten Ruiko. Will Saten feel the same?
1. Chapter 1: New Kurozuma

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOARU KAGAKU NO RAILGUN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

For those who know me, welcome my first multi-chaptered fic under a new category! I know I said I'm taking a break fom multi-chaptered fics but suddenly the idea came in and I just had to write it down *laughs*.

Summary: AU. Kurozuma Wataru is arrested because he's the (former) leader (and founder( of the Big Spider. He was taken for experimentation and he escaped without completion. He runs into Konori Mii, they got reunited but he was an entirely different person. Konori is under a dilemma of choosing between him and being a Judgment. What happened to Kurozuma? What will Konori do?

So warning, this is Rated M, we all know why.

Let's start!

 **CHAPTER 01: THE NEW KUROZUMA**  
Kurozuma was in his cell when suddenly the door opened and he was called for a 'meeting'. Even if they said it was a meeting, he was sure it was something else. Academy City is filled with people that they cannot trust. Especially those who are said to work for the government.

He was taken to an office assisted by chains on both his wrists and ankles. As if he was a dangerous esper.

When he entered the office, he saw a woman with long wavy brown hair. He quickly noticed the bags under her eyes as if she lacked sleep or something. He shrugged it off and followed where the guards directed him to go. The chair.

"Kurozuma Wataru. Level 0." she reads the document in her hands.

"Yep, that's me." he said.

The woman said nothing, just responding with a 'mm-hmm' and closed the folder, placing it down her desk and stares at Kurozuma. Her green eyes weren't intimidating of the sort, in fact, she looked kind of sleepy as of the moment.

"I think he's a good one." she told the guards and she started scribbling on the file of Kurozuma and he just watched until she's done.

"Good for what?" he asked.

"You'll see."

Kurozuma was taken to a lab underground- or so he thinks since they've been walking down the stairs with his eyes blindfolded until they got there. There was a gurney waiting for him- yes, he believes it was meant for him.

"What are you planning?" he asks.

"Just a simple experiment." the woman shrugs. "Or that's what you can believe for now."

The woman motioned the guards to prepare the wires and every other gadget that was needed for the 'simple experiment'. Kurozuma had a really bad feeling about it. He turns back to the woman with a serious look.

"At least give me a hint what you're using me for." he demands.

"You're the perfect material for what they are planning for." was all the woman could say.

"They?"

They. That means that there is someone higher ordering this simple experiment to be conducted. The woman was merely a tool to begin the experiment and he was the material.

"Kiyama-san!" yelled a voice from the door that automatically opened.

"Oh you're here." Kiyama said when she saw the prisoner being dragged into the room.

"Couldn't bear to stay away from me, I see." the boy with white hair teased. "How's your arm?"

"It's still functioning normally."

"Eh? Really?" he chuckled evilly as he was being dragged towards the gurney. "Then you wouldn't mind if we play that game again, do you?"

Kurozuma noticed that Kiyama's hand clenched her fist, while the other hand was trembling. It must be the arm that the boy was talking about. Whoever the boy was, he is dangerous and when there's a dangerous 'specimen' involved, there is always a dangerous experiment.

"Just prepare everything." Kiyama told the guards and left.

Kurozuma had one last look at the boy who was being gagged and tied up. He was probably wrong that the gurney was meant for him, but if she said he was a 'material' then he's a part of the experiment. But what is his role exactly? While everyone was busy setting up the lab, he ran after Kiyama.

"Hey. I don't know what happened before or what kind of experiment this is but, is it alright for you to do this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kiyama asked.

"He hurt you didn't he? I don't know how many times but I can see that he's known you quite a while now."

"You're a keen one." she sighed. "I've been in charge of experiments that involves him."

"You're not one of the bad guys, are you?"

"What of it, Kurozuma Wataru?" she continued walking and Kurozuma follows.

"I want to help you."

Kiyama stopped walking to face Kurozuma seriously. An odd one she could say. Or rather crazy.

"Then be a good boy and go back to the lab." she tells him.

"Then what?"

"Since you're a Level 0 esper, we were hoping that your DNA or your body can contain- restrain Accelerator."

"What do you mean?"

"Accelerator is one of the seven Level 5 espers here in Academy City. As you can see, he's turned into one hell of a sadist now. I am not aware of the details but I was told that I needed to restrain his abilities until he toned down."

"Using Level 0 espers?"

"Yeah." Kiyama said. "There are 24 failed experiments so far. You are the 25th material, hopefully you won't be a failure like the others."

"Then why not just take his powers completely? Then no one would be hurt!" Kurozuma suggested.

"Academy City doesn't want his powers taken. Since they are trying to develop a Level 6, he is the closest one to that level. But first they want Accelerator to rely on them. In order to do that, the Restraining Experiment must happen."

Kurozuma calmed his breathing.

 _What is Academy City thinking? Trying to control a monster like that?_

"What's going to happen to Level 0 materials if it succeeds?" he asked.

"Survive. They will either live with defect or gain disabilities."

"And if it fails? What awaits me?"

"Death."

Kiyama didn't need to explain further. Whether or not the experiment succeeds, the fate of the 'material' used will not be a good one. He could choose to resist but will still be forced to complete the experiment or he can choose to willingly permit them to use him for this experiment.

"If this succeeds.. what will you do after?" he questioned. Kiyama looked at him with drowsy eyes, seems like she was tired.

"Work more. Go home. Who knows?" Kiyama replied. "Why would it even matter?"

"Like I said. I want to help you. I may be a Level 0 but I don't let my level judge my capabilities." Kurozuma said sharply.

"I will not question your ability, Kurozuma Wataru, but I want to question your resolve. If you don't mind."

"I dislike it when men pick on women." he shrugs. "Or in your case, the higher ups pushing you around."

"How can you say?" Kiyama asked curiously.

"You don't seem too fond of this experiment and you don't use 'my' or 'I' when mentioning about the experiment. You would direct it to 'they' or 'them'. As I've noticed in my past encounters with scientists, they tend to be really possessive about their experiments. And they brag about it."

Kiyama let out a small chuckle and approached the Level 0 esper in front of her.

"It would be a shame to use you for some unreasonable experiment." she states.

"It wouldn't be unreasonable if I'm doing this for the sake of someone, right?" he said. Kiyama didn't respond. "I'll make sure I restrain that ass."

"I sure hope so." Kiyama muttered and led him back to the lab.

The place was ready. Everything was ready. Accelerator was tied up and unconscious inside a coffin-like case. There are wires attached to him and it goes out through small holes on the sides of the coffin-like case. There is another case being prepared and Kurozuma knew it was for him. He willingly allowed them to hook wires in his head and arms, legs and body. He put on a brave face to keep Kiyama calm about his volunteering.

 _I'll be alright. I hope._

One of the assistants made him wear goggles and he closed his eyes as the case was closed. He could feel mild electric current following through his body but at the same time he felt like the life was being drained out of him.

 _Konori.. I promise to come back. I promise to make it out of here alive._

He held on to the thought of seeing her again, to see her smile, he didn't let go. Until he completely lost consciousness.

When he came to, he finds himself lying on the cold floor with dead soldiers and assistants everywhere. The alarm was beeping loudly in his ears but he could hear faint sounds from it, his senses still dazed by the drugs they used on him.

Slowly, Kurozuma sat up, the lights were blinking on and off and he finds the other coffin-like case open and empty.

 _That guy!_

Immediately, he turned to see where Kiyama once stood and finds the office through the glass window, empty. He rushed towards the door to exit the lab and he sees Kiyama Harumi out cold on the ground. He ran to her aid and sees that her face was beaten, her arm- right arm, was dislocated. Kurozuma grit his teeth in anger. Accelerator broke her arm again.

He looks around to find a glimpse of the missing attacker but instead he sees the Anti-Skill squad running towards the lab.

"Over here!" yelled Yomikawa Aiho.

Kurozuma was about to shout and call their attention but he saw Tessou Tsuzuri already coming his way. He was relieved to know that. He was about to get up and tell her to hurry but then he felt his heartbeat started to beat rapidly. As if he was excited.

 _What.. what is this feeling?_

"Hey, are you alright over there?!" asked Tessou.

Kurozuma wanted to reply, to answer, but his body wouldn't allow him. His mouth won't open.

 _What's going on? Why can't I?_

A sudden painful pulse occurred inside of him. Every part of his body ached and burned in pain. He started to sweat but he didn't understand what was happening. He gripped tightly on Kiyama and looks at Tessou with a menacing look.

 _What am I doing?_

Tessou got nearer towards them and Kurozuma suddenly threw Kiyama's body at her and started landing punches. Heavy punches towards the Anti-Skill member. Kurozuma tried to restrain himself but the punches just kept on coming.

 _No! Stop it!_

The beaten Anti-Skill member was knocked out cold due to the amount of damage he gave her. But his body wasn't done doing what it wants. Kurozuma walked towards Tessou to stomp on her repeatedly but Yomikawa and the rest of the Anti-Skill was about to arrive at the scene. Getting caught by them was the last thing Kurozuma wants right now.

By instinct that they're coming, he ran and ran, for some reason he seemed to know the structure of the building, like he knew where to go- he knew where the exit is.

When he got out, he continued to run. His heartbeat still pulsating, so did his whole body. It was as if he had a fever. He bumps into a group of guys who got mad at him.

"Hey watch where you're going!" yelled the man he bumped into.

 _I'm sorry!_

He wanted to yell. But his mouth yelled something else.

"Can't you see I'm in a hurry, _you_ watch where you're going!"

"What did you say?!"

Without warning, Kurozuma's body started to beat the whole gang without even sweating on it. His face seemed to show satisfaction at what he did towards the group of guys.

 _I'm.. I'm happy for beating them? To see them hurt?_

He wondered as his body kept on beating the crap out of the guys that no longer has the ability to fight. And then it came to him. What Kiyama told him; _Accelerator is one of the seven Level 5 espers here in Academy City. As you can see, he's turned into one hell of a sadist now. I am not aware of the details but I was told that I needed to restrain his abilities until he toned down._

 _Is this supposed to be the effect of the experiment? The outcome? Or did something go wrong?_

Kurozuma snapped out of his thoughts and checks what his body was doing, finding that he was now laughing because of how much blood the dead men were producing on his every stomp. He crushed their bones and skulls.

 _This is.. Accelerator controlling over me? No. It can't be!_

As much as he didn't want to think that way, it couldn't be ignored.

"Yeah, it's possible, Kurozuma Wataru." his body spoke. No one was there. So that means..

 _You can hear me?_

"Of course!" he said and laughed. Kurozuma was glad he stopped stomping. "I'm inside your body and we are one. For now at least. I don't want to stay here forever. I will get that wretched scientist to put me back to my real body."

 _You hurt her! You're going to pay for this!_

"She's still alive! I just make sure I followed my word about that arm of hers." Accelerator said and snickered. "Now let's find a new victim to pick on."

 _No! Don't do this!_

Everything Kurozuma fought for, it was all for nothing. Now his own body was being used against his will- and it is being used to do something bad. Really bad things.

It wasn't far that they both heard a female voice giving someone a warning.

"This is Judgment, stay where you are!" said the female voice.

"Judgment?" Accelerator said, followed by an evil chuckle. "This is interesting! Let's go beat a Judgment member next!"

 _No! This isn't right! Stop it Accelerator!_

However, even with all his yelling, Accelerator ignored him.

 _I have to do something. This is MY body!_

While trying to focus on regaining control of himself, he saw what Accelerator saw. They only had one body, what the other one sees is what he sees. And right now Accelerator is staring at a very familiar female wearing glasses and has shoulder-length black hair.

 _K- Konori!_

"Konori, eh? You know her?" Accelerator said.

 _No, please don't hurt her!_

"Judgment is Judgment. She's an enemy." he said and cracked his knuckles. "I wonder how she'd feel when she gets a taste of your knuckles."

 _Please! DON'T!_

Again, Accelerator ignored him and dashed towards Konori.

 _KONORI, PLEASE RUN!_

-To Be Continued-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So hope that's not too long for an intro.

For more announcement or information about your favorite fic or find more fics that I wrote, feel free to stop by my profile and browse around, it's not much but hey, I hope you'll enjoy reading them! *smiles*

'Til next time!


	2. Chapter 2: My Konori

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN TO ARU KAGAKU NO RAILGUN.**

Date Uploaded: April 20, 2016- Wednesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. This is AU.

So yeah, here's the cont. for the last chapter. It's kind of a cliffhanger so I decided to put this up. Since it's the introduction, a follow-up is necessary.

 **CHAPTER TWO: MY KONORI**

"Judgment is Judgment. She's an enemy." he said and cracked his knuckles. "I wonder how she'd feel when she gets a taste of your knuckles."

 _Please! DON'T!_

Again, Accelerator ignored him and dashed towards Konori.

 _KONORI, PLEASE RUN!_

Konori heard footsteps coming from behind her. She quickly turned around and surprised to see who was running towards her with a psychotic-excited look in which she mistook for a look of excitement to see her again. Her eyes widened, her serious face dropped almost immediately.

"Kurozuma!" she called out to him.

 _KONORI, GET BACK!_

He wanted to warn her, but he couldn't. He couldn't.

Accelerator's fist came flying and Konori dodged out of his way. Kurozuma was surprised to see Accelerator hitting the face of the guy Konori was saying she'd arrest. The guy stumbled backwards at the direct hit in the face. Accelerator laughed after hitting him.

"I got you didn't I?!" he told Kurozuma.

 _You..?_

"Kurozuma, what are you doing here?" Konori asked. "I thought-"

"You thought right." Accelerator said, cutting her off and pushing her aside to kill the guy she was supposed to arrest.

"W- Wait a minute, stop it! What are you doing?!"

 _Don't make him angry!_

When Accelerator was satisfied with the guy's screams until he was dead, he stopped and turned to Konori wearing his very evil grin. Konori noticed his grin was back. The grin she ignored earlier.

"I was in prison. But I escaped." Accelerator answered her.

"What did they do to you?" she asked, worried.

"Nothing much." he shrugged and walked closer towards her. "But they did a lot of things to me. My body. My mind.. they tinkered everything."

Accelerator puts a hand on Konori's cheek. Kurozuma felt what Accelerator felt at the direct contact with her skin. He had a bad feeling about what's about to come.

 _Darn it, Konori, please leave!_

 _I must control myself before.. before he hurts her!_

"But you're alright now.. right?" Konori held on Accelerator's hand, feeling how cold it was.

 _Quit ignoring the fact that he just killed a guy!_

"Yeah, I'm alright-"

Accelerator wasn't able to finish because he was attacked by Konori herself. She suddenly kneed him in the gut until he fell on his knees. Kurozuma felt the same pain just as Accelerator did. Accelerator held on his aching stomach, grunting in pain.

 _Atta girl!_

"Where is he?" she inquired. Accelerator only laughed.

"Where's who, sweetheart?"

"Where's Kurozuma?" she continued.

Accelerator got up on one knee, still laughing. "I'm right here, Konori." he teased.

"Kurozuma would never kill anyone. You're not.. you're not him."

"But you'd wish I was."

 _I have to do something! Come on Kurozuma, do something! Take control!_

When Accelerator was standing again, he waited for Konori to respond. She just stood there for a while. He was right that she wished he was Kurozuma. In her disappointment it wasn't.

"I-"

This time it was Accelerator's turn to attack her. He grabbed her by the arm and twisted it backwards. Konori screamed and Kurozuma's blood boiled. His own body was hurting Konori. The person he once protected.

 _Stop it! Accelerator, don't do this!_

"I want to hear you scream!" Accelerator ignored Kurozuma and threw Konori on the ground, still squeezing the twisted arm of hers.

 _Anti-Skill will be here any minute idiot! You'll get arrested! This is a public place!_

"Aaaaagh!" Konori screamed.

 _Accelerator, are you listening to me?!_

"Anti-Skill won't arrive in time when I snap her neck. Neither will anyone else come in time to save her!"

When Accelerator reached for her neck and head, ready to kill her, Kurozuma screamed on the top of his lungs. He couldn't let it happen. He can't. He needed to stop it.

 _STOP IT!_

With that, Accelerator felt the same feeling Kurozuma had earlier. His pulsating heart and the feverish feeling everywhere. He panted and releases his hold on Konori. Instead he gripped on his shirt, his chest, it ached.

"What are you doing to me?!" Accelerator yelled. Konori knew it wasn't towards her. It was someone else.

He started to cough and fell backwards, still holding on his chest.

Kurozuma was able to feel what he felt. He closed his eyes, so did Accelerator. The pain lasted for several seconds but for them it seemed like forever. Kurozuma stopped his struggling and felt a warm hand touching his.

"Konori?" he opened his eyes to see that he was lying down on the ground and he was looking up at the girl he cares about.

"We need to go." Konori told him.

"Huh?"

"Anti-Skill is coming soon. Our screams caught the attentions of bystanders so probably Judgment is coming as well."

"You don't have to run." Kurozuma told her as he slowly sat up. "You're not- wait- you can hear me?"

"I don't know what happened but you can explain later. You need to get out of here."

Kurozuma, for some reason, felt that indeed a group of people were coming. By instinct, he grabbed Konori by her right hand and led her to run with him. They needed to get away from that place. As far as they could.

When he felt that they were safe, he let her go and noticed that she was wincing. She was in pain.

 _Crap! I was pulling on the arm that Accelerator hurt!_

"I'm sorry!" he said in panic.

"I'm alright." Konori assured him.

"Listen.." he had no time to waste. "I can't control myself. For some reason, he- he can control me."

"He?" she blinked. "The one who..?"

"Yes. He's dangerous and I want you to distance yourself from him. You understand?"

"What are you planning to do? Kill yourself?"

"If that's what it takes to stop him."

Kurozuma didn't want to be specific about his situation. He didn't want to involve her any further. Especially into a situation where someone like Accelerator is involved. Someone as dangerous as Accelerator is involved.

"Don't do this. I'll talk to Anti-Skill, I'll ask for help. Please just-"

Pulse.

"Anti-Skill _can't_ do anything about this! Not even Judgment! Please just go home and forget you ever so me!"

Pulse.

"You're asking for the impossible."

Pulse.

 _H- He's coming._

"Konori he- he's co-" he tried to move his hands to knock her out. He tried to continue his words to warn her. But it was too late. "It must be nice to see someone you care about." Accelerator spoke.

"Please let him go."

 _Why aren't you listening when I tell you something?!_

"I have other things to do. Other people to hurt. To kill."

Accelerator walked walked passed her and she run after him to block his path, spreading her remaining arm that she can move. Accelerator laughed at her attempt to try and stop him even if she knew she was harmless against him.

"Do you want to die by my hands?" he asked. "I'm already willing to let you live as compensation for that guy."

 _Stop it Konori, this is being stupid!_

"I can't let you kill others and I can't let you use Kurozuma's body for something like this." Konori said sharply. "I'll stop you."

With a mocking laugh, Accelerator walked closer with his hands in his pockets, trying to intimidate her.

"Stop me?! What can you do, eh?!"

"You love it.. when you see others in pain.. don't you?"

 _Don't tell me.. you're planning to..!_

"Yes I do." Accelerator eyed her broken arm. "In fact, I enjoyed hearing your screams earlier. You satisfy me! They were irresistible. I couldn't hold myself back from enjoying myself back there. I almost killed you."

"Then I have an offer for you."

 _Please think about your future! This isn't right!_

"And what can a girl like you offer me?" he questioned.

"I will give you the satisfaction you want, in exchange that you will not hurt others nor will you kill them."

"I'm not allowed to hurt or kill anyone but you?"

"Yes."

 _OI!_

Accelerator laughed. It took a while for him to finish his little maniac laugh before he turned back to the serious Konori.

"You'll be dead before I know it!" he says in pure excitement.

"Then isn't it a challenge for you? Not to go all-out on your victims. A sign that you're in control."

"I AM in control!"

"Are you?"

 _Accelerator is ignoring me and so is Konori. Why do I have to be the guy who only sees everything but not able to do anything about it?_

Accelerator gritted his teeth, annoyed at the challenge. But then he grinned.

"Then pledge to me! Pledge that you will belong to me! I will be the only one who will hurt you! To make you feel pleasure! Anything that satisfies me! And with your cooperation and pledge towards me, I will give you my word that I agree to your terms!"

 _H- He agreed?!_

"I, Konori Mii, pledge my whole self to you."

"My name is Accelerator. But you can call me Master."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Kurozuma's POV)

It's been a week ever since Konori Mii had pledged to serve Accelerator and satisfy his pleasures of pain. It hurts for me to see that happen but for the whole week that passed by Accelerator didn't lay a finger on her. Her arm recovered and Konori went back to her normal life as Judgment.

It surprises me that she even welcomed that darned sadist to live with her and Accelerator acted as a very friendly guest- pretending to be me.

I tried gaining control over my body again but nothing. There was no sign that I can get control over myself again. For some reason it only happened back then. When he hurt her.

Do I have to wait for him to hurt her again before I can jump into action? I can't let it happen!

For all I know, this little game these two are going to have will be the result of total destruction of everything!

Konori.. I will save you.. I will.

(Third person POV)

"Man! Knock it off with the whole speech already!" Accelerator whined and threw a bottle towards the door. "You're driving me nuts!"

 _Right, I forgot he can hear me._

"How many times do I have to tell you that we are in one body! So yes I hear you!"

 _Don't scream, I can hear you loud and clear!_

"That's for being an annoying conscience!" Accelerator scolded and lay down in bed again.

 _Why are you even lying down on Konori's bed? Didn't you have a bed of your own yesterday?_

"What's the matter, jealous?" he teased.

 _I'm serious._

"Her bed is softer than the one she bought for me. Plus she's not here anyway." Accelerator took the remote beside him and turned the TV on.

 _You're acting unusually calm, you know?_

"If you're wondering why I haven't 'laid a finger' on your precious Konori Mii yet, it's because I want her to recover first. Gather that precious screams of hers when I do my thing." he said and changed channels, seeing that the contents were boring.

 _Y- You're really serious about this?_

"It's not everyday you find a girl willing to sell herself as a toy for someone like me to play with!" he said, getting enthusiastic again.

 _I get it. But still.. I never thought you'd keep your word for it._

"When I get sick of her, I'll kill her then I'll go back in hurting people."

 _Anti-Skill is after us, you know? You beat one of them back there._

"They'll blame me for that. No one knows you're there."

 _What do you mean?_

"If you noticed, my body isn't present at the scene. It was gone, wasn't it?" Accelerator increased the volume of a certain channel where they were featuring about animals in the wild. "For some reason, even if my consciousness is here with you, it just got up and disappeared."

 _So you're body is out there? Running?_

"Apparently, that's all I can know of it. That scientist, Kiyama-san, didn't write about your involvement in the experiment so you can rest assure that no one is after you. Or- well, us."

 _It doesn't mean that no one is after us you're going to start getting attention by killing people._

"How long do you think I'll play with my _toy_ , Wataru?" Accelerator asked. Kurozuma didn't answer. He expected that. "That's how long time will pass by before I can go rampant again. So I suggest that you enjoy your sweet time seeing her with me before that time comes."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So this is the end of the introduction, at last! The next chapter will be the official. And yeah, this story will be dark and twisted. So far no Rated M scenes are present but you'll know why it's Rated M soon.

See you in the next chapter!

And for more announcements or information about fics that I wrote, just drop by my profile any time!


	3. Chapter 3: First Day in Judgment

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN TO ARU KAGAKU NO RAILGUN/ TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX.**

Date Uploaded: April 22, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. This is AU.

It has faster updates, huh? Well sometimes new multi-chaptered fics gets the spotlight. Don't worry, the other multi-chaptered fics will also update soon! I just needed a break. A lot is coming up and I'm just busy. This little writing will just cool my head off.

The thoughts all belongs to Kurozuma. All the _italicized_ words are Kurozuma's thoughts.

 **CHAPTER THREE: FIRST DAY IN JUDGMENT**

Kurozuma and Accelerator, for some reason, would get along at times. But there are also times that the two... do not get along.

"Shut your mouth you darned conscience!" Accelerator yelled at himself as he looked at the mirror. He knew it wasn't his reflection that he sees, but the guy who owns the body.

 _How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not your conscience!_

"You can tell me thousands of times if you want, but I'll still call you that!"

 _If I ever get my hands on you! I will punch you to the ends of the earth!_

Accelerator laughed. "You're giving me empty threats now? You're pathetic!"

 _Well we wouldn't have to fight if you'd stop sniffing things!_

"Oh you mean sniffing Konori's underwear?" he teased. If only Kurozuma could blush.

 _Yeah stop that! I didn't know you were a pervert!_

"That's not what I'm doing, pervert! I can smell that she's hiding something!" Accelerator clarified. He took a granola bar in his backpocket and showed it to Kurozuma through the mirror. "See this?"

 _What about it?_

"It's what she's hiding! FOOD!"

 _Since when where you a glutton_ Kurozuma muttered.

"Since she left to shop for groceries because there's none left!"

Then they heard the door creak open and closed. Konori got home from shopping groceries. She didn't ask for their help because she knew they'd be trouble- Accelerator would cause trouble- to be specific. It's been two weeks since their little deal and still he didn't torture or hurt Konori. Konori was getting very cautious that if he loses his temper he's going to beat someone else.

When she got home she was carrying bags of groceries, Accelerator only stared at her as she entered.

 _Oi, aren't you going to help her?_

"So where's the food? I'm hungry." Accelerator asked her, ignoring Kurozuma.

"I went through all the trouble dragging all these grocery bags here, the least you can do is help me carry it to the kitchen." Konori said calmly.

 _Exactly!_

"Well that's your problem for telling me not to come."

"I don't think you'd be of any help either way."

Kurozuma laughed, Konori didn't hear it but Accelerator sure did. Kurozuma was somehow getting the hang of just being the conscience.

 _Wow Accelerator, in just two weeks she's got you pretty well!_

"Shut up!" Accelerator yelled at Kurozuma but Konori thought it was her.

"What?" she asks. "It's true."

"Shut up woman! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Kurozuma again, huh?" she muttered. "How is it that only you can hear him?" she asked as she carried the grocery bags in the kitchen.

"Trust me, I'd exchange places with you if I can. I'm sick of hearing him and his crazy speeches about freeing-" Accelerator was about to spill the beans but suddenly Kurozuma yelled his loudest. "Aaah! OI WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

 _D- Don't say that out loud!_

 _"_ Don't tell me you're ashamed of it!"

 _She doesn't have to know!_

"Well if it's about her, she deserves to know, right?" Accelerator hinted to Konori. Kurozuma is mentally telling Accelerator to shut up or he'll smack him. Another empty threat.

"I hate it when you two do that, you know?" Konori told them, despite not hearing Kurozuma.

While she was putting ingredients in the table and putting the milk in the fridge, Kurozuma's eyes sparkled at the sight of musashino milk. Accelerator could feel the excitement in Kurozuma and that his fingers were moving through Kurozuma's will.

"STOP THAT!" Accelerator yelled at him. Konori was startled and accidentally drops one of the milk. "Not you!"

 _Hey you've almost wasted the milk! Pick that up!_

"Quit your whining already." Accelerator bends over to help Konori pick it up. But Konori already picked it up.

Accelerator noticed that she winced as if in pain. He knows the face of someone in pain, the expression when someone is trying to hide it. He knows it all too well to be fooled by her little act. When the two of them stood straight, he grabs her wrist tightly.

"Hey! Be honest with me! Who did that to you?!" he yelled.

 _Oi Accelerator, what are you doing?_

"Did what?" Konori asked. Accelerator cannot be fooled by her. He already knows she's hurt.

"Don't play games with me! I know all about it!" he yelled and moved his tightened grip on her shoulder, she grimaced when both his hands were squeezing on her arm and shoulder. "Now tell me who did it or I'm breaking something worse than this!"

 _H- hey stop that Accelerator!_

"It's Judgment work!" Konori spilled it out and Accelerator let her go.

"Judgment?" he repeated.

"We were chasing rebellious espers. Shirai and Uiharu were ambushed. I had to do something." she tried massaging her arm but it was too painful.

"And play hero?! Tsk! Didn't we had a deal?! Only I can hurt you!"

"It couldn't be helped!"

"You could've told those espers that only Accelerator can hurt you!" he scolded.

"Who would take that seriously?!"

"Then I'll beat them! I'll show them who's boss!"

 _How did Accelerator know that? This guy is sharper than I thought._

Accelerator was about to exit the house but with effort, Konori blocked his path. Kurozuma was having the feeling again. The feeling of his whole body getting hot. But nothing was pulsating. What was the heat he was feeling?

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Leave them. They are already arrested." Konori told him.

"Then I'll beat them in jail!"

"I'm sorry if I got hurt! I'll be careful next time!"

She pulled by his arm and he stopped walking. Kurozuma felt that his hand balled to a fist. He gulped in fear that it was the beginning of the beat-up. Accelerator turned back to her.

"I guess it can't be helped. You love being a part of Judgment, right?" he said. "Doing all those ridiculous Judgment things?"

"Y- yeah."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Eh?"

 _What did you just say?_

"When you're at work I don't see what you do. If I go with you I'll make sure no jerk is going to touch you." Accelerator said sharply. "You still respect that pledge you made, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then let me go with you when you go to work."

The following day at Judgment branch, Shirai and Uiharu were having an argument about their recent case, about whose fault it was that they got ambushed. Saten and Misaka were at the corner, letting the two let off steam.

"Ah Konori-senpai you're back!" Saten greeted. "Please you have to stop them from killing each other!" but then she spotted a guy behind her. "Eh? Konori-senpai.."

"P- Please ignore him. He just wants to tag along." Konori told her.

"Tag along?! I'm-!" Konori nudges him with her elbow, reminding him that he's Kurozuma to everyone. "R- Right."

"Wait isn't that Kurozuma Wataru?" Misaka asked.

Shirai and Uiharu noticed Konori and Kurozuma entered the room. They stopped their debate and joined them.

"Oh Konori-senpai finally gave in with love!" Shirai teased.

"No! You got it wrong!" Konori denied with her cheeks blushing.

"Don't worry about it senpai, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Love is genuine. Just as my love for onee-sama." she continued to press.

"Tsk. So this is the kind of crowd you live in everyday? Pitiful." Accelerator commented and Konori furrowed her brows at him.

 _I didn't know about this either. I guess it's about time I learned about her new life._

"Kuroko, I don't think Konori-senpai brought Kurozuma here for love." Misaka said as she'd observed.

"Of course. They cannot make love while her underclassmen are present." Shirai said in a matter of fact way. Konori blushed even more.

"Misaka Mikoto? She's here too?" Accelerator muttered.

"S- Stop making things up Shirai! Just got back to work!" Konori yelled filled with embarrassment.

"Konori-senpai, you're all red. Are you sick?" Uiharu asked.

"N- No." Konori replied shyly. Deep inside she swears never to bring Kurozuma to work again. But it wasn't like Accelerator would agree.

"Anyway, we have a new chase. Looks like the group of espers we caught earlier had another team gathering nearby." Uiharu remembered.

"We were actually planning to go there to catch them too before they increase in number. But apparently Uiharu wasn't sure of the coordinates." Shirai added.

"I already said sorry for getting you in trouble but it wasn't my fault that we got ambushed!"

"Well you were the one leading us so obviously it's the navigator's fault."

"Shirai-san!" Uiharu doesn't know what to say. Shirai would always win in a debate.

"Well then," Accelerator said to stop them from yapping. He cracked his knuckles, "let's go get those darned espers and finish this darned job!"

 _You didn't have to say anything._

"Yeah!" everyone agreed, excluding Konori.

When they arrived at the location of the said group of esper rebels gathering together, Shirai and Misaka were the first to jump into action. Uiharu and Saten stayed at Judgment to look after them through cams. Konori was about to join them but Accelerator grabs her by her vest.

"Where do you think you're going? Jumping into a fight like that?" he asked.

"I'm going to do my job of course." she replied.

"Leave the battle to us." he said and started walking towards the fight scene. "If you get hurt I might lose my cool."

Konori grabbed his leather jacket hard, pulling him and he stumbled backwards at her sudden pull.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?!" she asked.

"To fight of course!" he answered.

"I remember you said you'd agree to my terms and that includes beating others!" she reminded and Accelerator froze.

"DARN IT ALL!"

The rebel espers, Shirai and Misaka heard the cry of Accelerator, they all turned to his location and saw him on his knees looking at the sky, crying for whatever he's crying about. Konori was staring at him as well.

"Just when things are getting really intense! WHY?!"

"A- Acc-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" he stood up, his hands twitching, trying to stop himself from going all-out. "I WAS A FREE MAN! BUT YOU- YOU TOOK MY FREEDOM AWAY! I WANT TO KILL! I WANT TO KILL! I WANT TO KILL!" he began chanting.

The rebel espers exchanged looks, feeling anxious about his presence.

"C- Calm down!"

"IF THIS IS WHAT BEING A JUDGMENT IS ALL ABOUT THEN JUST KILL ME INSTEAD! I DON'T WANT TO BE UNDER YOU, YOU STUPID JUDGMENT SENPAI!"

 _Hey Accelerator, calm down! This is all part of the deal remember?_

Accelerator was shaking as if he missed a shot of drugs that day. The rebel espers started run away from him.

"H- Hey where are you-?!" Shirai was about to run after them but Uiharu pulls her.

"We're sorry we won't be rebels again!" the rebel espers echoed and ran until they're gone.

"Geez." then she turned to Accelerator who was still having a monologue. "Well, he helped."

At the end of the day, Konori fell in bed, exhausted of the day's events. Accelerator lay down on his own bed and sighed. Kurozuma was glad no casualties happened during Accelerator's first day in Judgment. Things could've been worse.

"Thank you." Konori said aloud. "For helping."

"I have no intention to help." Accelerator replied, annoyed. "I can't believe I just realized today how limited that deal was."

 _Idiot._

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at Kurozuma.

"I didn't say anything." Konori said.

"Well wouldn't it be obvious that I'm not talking to you?!"

"I just felt like talking." she said and sighed.

"You cursed woman, don't you feel afraid? I could beat you anytime!" he sat up and showed his fist in her face as he went on top of her.

"I _am_ afraid." she says. "Even if you look like Kurozuma, you're not. I tried telling myself many times that you're not him. I guess no matter what, I couldn't let it go." she tells him despite the uncomfortable position they're in.

"Why are women so pathetic?" he mumbled.

"We're- aah!" she screamed when Accelerator pinched her arm.

"Don't even think about talking back to me. I'm your Master. The least you can do is thank me for making your job easy!" he squeezed her bruised arm, Konori bit her lip, trying not to scream again.

 _Accelerator, you can't-_

"Don't even think about stopping me! It's all part of the deal!" he scolds Kurozuma.

 _But she's hurt!_

"Not my problem."

 _Konori..._

The next thing the two boys knew was that something warm was pressed in their lips. Accelerator releases his hold on Konori's arm as he was taken by surprise. Kurozuma didn't speak a word as well. When Konori pulled back from the kiss, Accelerator and Kurozuma blinked in confusion.

"What was that for?" Accelerator asked.

 _What was that for?_

"To thank my 'Master' for making my work easier this afternoon. And to thank the person who defended me just now." she replies and lay back down the bed.

Accelerator touched his lips, licking it. Kurozuma somehow fell in a small trance as he thought about the short kiss earlier.

"This kiss doesn't mean anything." Accelerator told her. "But I'll let you rest for now."

He jumps back to his bed and looks at her one last time before lying down and closing his eyes. Hiding his blush.

 _Don't even think about it. She's MINE._ Kurozuma warned.

"Girls are pathetic." Accelerator mumbled again.

 _Maybe they are. But we need them._

"Men are pitiful if they can't live without them."

 _If you say so. But I don't believe there's a problem with that._

Accelerator shuts his eyes tight, wanting to forget about it. "Shut up. She's trying to brainwash me. I won't let it happen. Tomorrow give her a heads up that I'll beat the crap out of her if she does that again."

 _But she doesn't hear me nor can I control my body._

"Sometimes you do."


End file.
